Mission WE WIN
by MaximumRide92693
Summary: join max on this funny adventure as our lovable max lead her one of many missions. slight fax and hopefully loads of laughs. takes place when they were still with jeb but they are much younger. Note i do not own JP characters at all. Now Complete
1. mission We Win

Okay this is when max and the flock is still with Jeb except they are not ten they are as shown. I do not own any JP characters in hear.

MAX, FANG, and IGGY- are 7 years old

Nudge- is 5 years old

Gazzy- is 4 and half

Angel is 3 years old

Please review ok thanks

MAX POV

Max was sitting in her room going over her plan with the others: Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and even Angel. She called this plan mission We Win. Hears a review on what happened.

Flashback-

"Okay kids it's bed time" said Jeb

"Oh but we don't want to sleep and we want to eat cookies" said Max.

"No you can have cookies tomorrow now its bed time." He said

"Jeb I am warning you I will make a army against you if you don't meet our demands" Max said

Jeb just laughed "ha-ha very funny now up to bed"

"Fine" I grunted

"Hey fang can I talk to you"

"Sure" he said

"Okay I would like you to be my second in command on my war against Jeb" max said in an all serious face.

"Are you serious" fang said was she joking or what.

"No, so either you join us or you will be our enemy" she said she had to be joking he thought.

"Whatever do what you want I am going to bed" he said and walked up the stairs to his room.

END of Flashback-

So hear we are I got all the others on board they were with me one hundred percent. This was going to be too easy at the school they had trained me in this and I loved it, it was exhilarating and I loved the rush of adrenaline pumping in my veins.

"Ok guys its show time!" I said really cheerfully

"Ok you know the plan first we have to capture enemy number two because he may be a threat to our worthy cause" she several Oks from every one.

"Let the mission begin" she said with a evil grim.


	2. Caught!

MAX POV

We headed down stair quietly. I quickly spotted enemy number two or E2.

"Ok E2 spotted move, move, move" I whimpered to the others.

"Ow!"Angel screamed and just as I planed Fang ran upstairs to help her. We were all hiding to make sure that he didn't see us. Heehee gotcha I said in my head. Fang was up the stairs in seconds and was already with Angel.

"Are you all right, what happened!" He said very worried

"I'm so sorry Fang I had to do this" Angel said while smiling at him. He looked confused.

"ATTACK!!" I yelled and we all sprang on Fang. Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and even Angel kept fang down while I tied him up and put tape over his mouth.

"I'm sorry Fang but I gave you a choice" I told him but he was just mad and kind of had a look an his face as in saying how the H-E-double hockey sticks did I allow to get myself caught.

"Ig, help me pick him up and put him in the dungeon" I said, Fangs eyes went wide and he struggled even harder.

FANGS POV

I was just watching TV when I herd Angel scream. I got up on my feet and ran up the stairs to see Angel on the floor. I immediately went to her.

"Are you all right, what happened!" I said

"I'm so sorry Fang I had to do this" Angel said with a huge smile on her face. I was confused, sorry for what.

"ATTACK" was all I heard before I was attacked on the ground and tied up with tape on my mouth.

"I'm sorry Fang but I gave you a choice" Max said I should of known she was behind this. She always is the leader of any kind of rebellion. That's one of the things I liked, well more like loved about her. I liked Max a lot but not as a sister though more of you know a, well how do I say this. Would want to spend the rest of my life with when I was older of course like when I was 14.

"Ig, help me pick him up and put him in the dungeon" she said DUNGEON! She was going to keep me prisoner. Well I should of suspected I mean at the school they had trained her to be a little soldier I mean this girl could shoot any type of gun was a genius computer hacker and through it all she was beautiful. But I feel sorry for who ever get caught my G.I. MAX. Namely me since I was the one that had been caught.

As it turned out the dungeon was Max room which had been completely cleared of all furniture to make sure I could not get out. Even the window was closed up good. Dam there goes my escape plan. She closes the door and before she closed it she whispered to me.

"Don't worry you'll have some company real soon" she said with a grin on her face.

Company I thought there was now one else to catch except. Jeb! Oh no this would be bad once she caught Jeb and Iggy because they had painted her room Pink! Well lets just say they don't go any wear near the color pink when it comes to Max. I do know is that they made them listen to Barney songs and other stuff that belonged to Angel. I did not get involved since I did not want to be them in there.


	3. Prisoner of War

To Brooke: Thanks a lot ill, try to remember that, thanks again and for reviewing my story. THANKS!

To Drama Queen: OMG Thanks so much! At least someone thinks so, not like my rotten little bother. Thank you so much for reviewing it and also for the comment. Thanks! A bunch.

MAX POV

"Ok E2 is caught now we have to go for the big fish" I said to my troops.

"Ok but, how?" said Iggy

"Well I have an idea but we need some rope and spray paint" I exclaimed to them.

A few minutes later we had all the materials and I made my trap.

"Ok guys so once he trips on the rope, that is now practically invisible (thanks to the white paint) we will then have one chance only to tie him up and blind fold him for his own good." I told them so we would know what we each had to do.

"Ok guys its show time!" I said

"Ready Angel" I whispered

"Ready" she whispered back in that cute girly voice

Our demands Will be met, ill make sure of it.

FANG POV

Boring. Boring. Boring. Was all I could think of, but then again I was still safe, until Max came back. So I just lay there waiting for the torture to begin.

MAX POV

"Jeb, Help!" cried Angel. Jeb stepped out of the room.

"Angel honey what is the matter" he said me and Ig blocked the door, silently sliding in between him and it. I counted down as we position ourselves.

"Oh nothing except, sorry!" she said

"Now!" I yelled and both me and Ig pushed Jeb making him trip on the rope we had placed and fall to the floor with a thunk! We all rushed him; ill admit he was a little more experienced since I had already captured him once. What can I say the man painted my room Pink! Pink! Out of all the colors, he had to paint my room with the grisliest one. Well, I taught him a lesson, he'll never forget. We managed to tie him up and even put the blind folds on.

"Max, you are in big trouble missy and so is everyone who helped!" he yelled trying to scare us. Except I wasn't scared of him, it was more along the lines of; he should be scared of me!

"Blah, blah, blah, you can't do anything while you are tied up, now if you want your freedom I suggest we negotiate" I told him, this was so much fun ill get in trouble later but who cares! This is one war I will defiantly win!

"Alright sweetheart, now just untie me and well talk about it" he said.

"Does it look like I was born yesterday?" I said snidely

"Come on guys,lets take our prisoner of war to the dungeons!" I said


	4. tortured and Deals

MAX POV

We dragged Jeb up the stairs after, putting tape over his mouth. Man, let me tell you it was not easy, the guy weighed a freaking ton! Well anyway when we finally succeeded into dragging his enemy but up there I dropped him none to gently so I could open my door. Sorry the door to the 'dungeon'.

"Hey Fang, I brought you someone to torture you with" I told him he was still on the floor the exact same spot we dropped him on. We sort of, 'threw' Jeb in there.

"Let the torturing commence" I said with a kind of evil town.

FANG POV

"Let the torturing commence" said max in a not so nice voice. I gulped 'may god save us both'. I thought

JEB POV

I heard Max say "Let the torturing commence" I gulped. My little girl was in so much trouble I got out of this 'dungeon' as they call it. But deep down, deep, deep, down I was proud that she was such a good leader. Also, by the fact that she was able to catch not only me, but Fang. Let's just hope my little girl takes it easy on us.

MAX POV

We started their torturing with the most popular, 'Barney songs'. We let them listen to it for one whole hour! Fang was actually screaming to me for mercy. I did not give in because if you give in you just lost the war. After their song time was over, we let the Nudge channel in with them. They both cried for mercy. This time though I did give them a break and took Nudge out five! Minutes short. It was so funny with the "Stop please we beg of you!' and the 'well do anything, just please stop!' That's what I like about having prisoners. Well, after a couple of minutes we all entered the 'dungeon'. It was time to see if they compromised. They both looked up at me as I entered the room.

"Well Jeb, you know very well why you are hear, and so do you Fang" I told them.

"Know this torture can stop if you, Jeb, agree with our demands" I said as I stepped closer to Jeb and removed his blindfold of his face so he could see.

"Alright, you can both go free if you let us eat cookies! When we want too and, we can all sleep later as in a couple hours after our 'bedtime'." I told him while pacing in front of them both. I must have looked scary since 'I had just added two strikes on my face like the football players do so it would make me look more generally' they kept looking at me in horror, well Jeb did any way.

"Do we have a deal" I addressed Jeb

"Sweetheart, you should really let us go before you AND the others get in more serious trouble then you already are" Jeb said, sounding nice and threatening at the same time. WOW, I should get him to teach me how to do that, after the war is over I mean.


	5. agreements and injuries

Sorry I had not updated soon but I was a bit busy. We had to sew pillows in our life skills class so I had to catch up with it so I didn't get a bad grade. Well anyway hope, you all like my new chapter.

MAX POV

"Now, now, Jeb I am in as much trouble as I can get in." I told him truthfully.

"Besides, we all have to sacrifice something for a worthy cause such as this one" I said

"Now do we have a deal or not" I said raising my voice a bit, which startled him a bit.

"Sweetheart, too much cookies can give you a tummy-ache and, you all have to have your rest" he said in a parenty kind of voice.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that Jeb but, that was not the answer we were looking for." I told him in a kind of cold voice.

"Ok everyone, our enemy has resisted, let the torturing continue."

"Wait, we will spare Fang this once since he was a good hostage." I said looking at Fang. In his eyes I saw a bit of relief. With that said I put ear plugs in his ears and blindfolds, for his well being. We all stepped out and in we brought in more songs and of course you guessed it, a small TV for with we will put in some of Angels, as I call them, baby videos. We waited after two hours of this, during this time we had made more plans for future references. We also had a few snacks of cookies and soda. Well I began to pre-pare for my entrance in to the 'dungeon' so I stocked up with weapons such as paint ball guns and every kind of toy gun I had. Of course my favorite, one that had bouncy balls that the minute they touch you, sort of 'explode' into colored powder that make your skin burn for a couple of minutes. Of course Jeb had strictly prohibited me from using against any of the flock members but he never said anything about using it on him. Well I was taking it in, just in case things got out of hand. Well time to make a deal or deal with the pain.

**JEB POV**

Ok maybe I should give in already before she brings in her weapons, I thought. If she did I am sure she would probably bring all of them in. I am proud of her though for standing her ground, those exercises I ordered her to take did do a number on her. She was like a soldier, a very well trained girl. But she can be a handful at times, such as this.

**MAX POV**

"Ok Jeb, I will give you one more chance to agree to my proposition" I said to Jeb as I entered the 'dungeon'.

"Ok sweetheart you win, I except your proposition except, that you can eat all the cookies you want after your dinner and, you can only go to sleep one hour after your bed time." He said. Hold on I make the rules not him.

"Well Jeb, I make the rules not you, anyway I will except IF we get to go one hour and thirty minutes later. Deal?" I said to him.

"Deal" he said. Ha I new we would win.

**FANG POV**

While Max negotiated with Jeb, I had secretly been cutting my ropes around my wrists. Just a little bit more I thought to myself. Once I was free, and Max had lost all the weapons I was going to get revenge for her making me listen to that horrible purple dinosaur sing over and over again about how he loves people. Yuck! Will I be having nightmares tonight.

**MAX POV**

"Ok Jeb just sign here and here" I said to Jeb to make sure he did not go past his word.

"You know you are in a whole lot of trouble, don't you?" he said to me as he used his one untied hand to sign the paper.

"I know Jeb but, it's a small price to pay for your rights." I told him. He just smiled at me.

"Ok guys, we have officially won this war!" I shouted to my troops. They all shouted with a bunch of whoops and hurray's and yes!. We let Jeb go and he was fixed on making me and my troops 'pay' but I decided since I was the top dog, the general I took all the heat. Jeb walked out with everyone and headed to the kitchen to make them dinner since it was already six in the afternoon. I headed towards Fang who was still tied up. I smiled at him and he just stared at me as if saying you-are-so-dead-when-you-let-me-go.

"I'm sorry Fang but I had no other choice" I told him while I made my way to him so I could release him. He just smirked at me and before I knew it he was straddling me pinning my hands with his knees.

"Now Max, you know I will make you pay for this don't you? "He told me. I gulped. You see Fang gives the scariest revenges.

"Don't worry because if you do I will capture you again and torture you for the whole day." I told him with a smirk on and then hit him in the stomach with my knee. He fell off me and I opened my window and leaped out spreading my wings and taking off.

**FANG POV**

She kneed me in the stomach hard! That made me get off of her. Then she leaped out through the window. I got up on my feet and went of to track her down and get her back before she hearts her self. See Max always manages to get hurt one way or the other. Once she just went to swing on the swing seats and she jumped off of one. She did not unfurl her wings in time and she fell to the floor. She scraped her knee and elbow, plus she managed to cut her cheek on something. Well it should not take me that long to find her right? I mean she is trained in military commando and if she doesn't want to be found then that will make my job harder to make. I'm screwed if she goes into stealth mode.

**MAX POV**

I was flying in the air making my way higher and higher so that Fang would not find me. But you know everything never goes right for me for long. As I was flying I did not see a group of birds flying straight towards me. Naturally I hit them straight on and started to plummet down. I caught myself just in time to crash land in a rocky mountain. Let's just say OW! I think I hurt my wing because it ached all over, great now I have to hike my way down somehow. I just hope Fang doesn't fine me because this will be so embarrassing.


	6. Together 4 Ever

**MAX POV**

I saw some dark figure flying around and thought 'hmmm too big to be a bird' Fang!' I quickly ducked behind some rocks and hid besides them to try and make sure that Fang did not spot me. But once my rotten luck starts it always continues. As I slipped behind some rocks I did not notice that besides it was a sharp edged rock. Oops, I cut my cheek and then my arm. My arm got the worst treatment, it didn't hurt but, I felt the warm blood sliding down my arm. 'Great' I thought. I stood up and was about to start going down the mountain when none other than Fang landed gracefully a foot feet away from me.

**FANG POV**

I was flying when I something duck behind some rocks. Max, it had to be her and knowing her, she most likely was hurt. I started descending down, and sure enough before I touched the floor I saw her walk up to the edge of the cliff. I saw she was bleeding from her arm and quickly landed on the rocky floor. She turned around just in time to see me land.

"Well looks who's hurt herself, again" I said in a snide voice, she narrowed her eyes.

"I did not hurt myself, I am fine!" she practically yelled at me I chuckled.

"Sure you didn't, and you're up here with a bleeding arm because you felt like it" I told her.

"Yeah, that it that's exactly why I am here" she told me snidely. The thing about Max is that she will never admit to being hurt. She is almost like me except she actually shows emotions. Ill tell you, that girl would not admit she was hurt, even if she was aching and almost blacking out from pain. Once she broke her leg and she actually went unnoticed for three days. We only found out because Iggy had taken her Mickey Mouse clock again and she got up to run after him. The minute she stepped on her broken leg she screamed out in pain. Tears were forming in her eyes but she did not let a single one drop to the floor. Every one rushed to her particularly me and Jeb. I immediately kneeled next to her and asked her what was wrong. Her answer was 'nothing im fine, why wont I be'. She said and I noticed her voice crack a bit. Then why did you just scream out right now. I told her. 'Umm I stepped on something'. I saw that she was holding her leg. She quickly saw me looking and released her leg. Aha! I knew she was hiding something. 'Oh yeah, stand up then if you are ok' I told her. She looked at me and stood up. Dang! She was tough, but she stepped forward and screamed again as she started to fall to the floor. I caught her before she hit the floor and carried her, bridal style, to the restroom where Jeb came in and fixed her leg. She could not walk for a week so I carried her outside once in a while, even though I would get some serious bruises because never liked anyone, to see her in a situation were she was/looked weak. That's another reason I love her so much.

"You hurt your wing, didn't you", I told you. She looked at me.

"Of course I didn't I just had trouble landing because there are so many rocks here" she told me.

"Ok then, lets go back to the house to eat" I told her. She looked at me and then at the sky.

"Alright lets go!" she said in a cheery voice. I got to say she is a good actor.

"Alright, lady's first" I told her while pointing my thumb at the sky. She hesitated on running and taking off but she did. I followed her right behind her and took a quick glance at her; she was gritting her teeth through clenched jaws. Suddenly, her wings folded in and she started to drop. I quickly swooped down and scooped her up.

"So you were saying that you weren't hurt in anyway right" I told her and looked down at her. She was asleep! She actually snuggled closer to me, I felt myself blush. Blush! She had never ever made me blush but this time with her so close to me she actually did. Thank god she was asleep. I was actually surprised she made it almost the whole way back to the house. I slipped through her bedroom window and placed her on her bed. I was getting up from bending down and pitting her on the bed when something or more like someone stopped me. Max was holding on to my shirt and she still had not let go off me. I tried to pull her hand off but she had a strong grip on my shirt. I felt her shudder, she was probably cold. I guess I had no other choice I shoved her a bit to the side so I could lay down next to her. It was a bit awkward but I still felt unnaturally comfortable. She shivered again. I wrapped my arms around her and she turned facing me on her side. She did not open her eyes and I knew she was still asleep. Finally after thirty minutes she let go. I got up and brought the first aid kit and cleaned up her arm and cheek. I would let Jeb look at her wing because I did not want to hurt it anymore. I was going to leave but I kept thinking. 'Maybe I should stay here with her so she doesn't fall out of bed and hurt herself, yeah that's it that's' I told myself. I made up my mind and got back on the bed right next to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she snuggled closer, I laughed a bit, the great Maximum Ride snuggle ling next to her best friend because she is cold. Ha, I would never let her live that down. Slowly I fell asleep with her in my arms. I hope this moment would last forever.

**JEB POV**

I walked up to Max's room to give her, her punishment. The others had received a small punishment. They had to do twice their chores for one week. Max well, she was a tough cookie to brake. So I would make it up as soon as I talked to her and made sure she did not do any more of these 'missions' any time soon. I opened her door and saw that she and Fang were both sound asleep. I smiled and closed the door. I always knew Max and Fang were meant to be together forever. Even though they will never admit it in a million years I am sure they will always love each other. They were destined to be together since the day Fang met his Incredible Maximum Ride.


	7. Max 2 Jeb 1

**Sorry I took could me so long but I could not think of what to write. But this is the last chapter. Hope you like it! ******

MAX POV

I woke to find myself asleep in Fangs arms. How embarrassing, I jumped up and out of his arms. That got him up and he looked startled but then he had that emotionless mask on. I turned quickly and ran to the bathroom before he could see my face go completely tomato red!. I just hope no one saw that. After a couple of minutes I headed downstairs to sit at the table because Jeb was making breakfast. He looked at me and smiled.

"What?" I asked because he kept smiling at me and it put me on edge.

"Did you sleep well sweetheart" he said with a even bigger smile on his face. Oh no he must have seen me when I was asleep. I felt my face get hot.

"Ill go wake up Nudge" I said fast and literally ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Don't forget you are still in trouble young lady and you are not going to get off the hook" Jeb said. I didn't get it hook? What hook? I don't see any hook?

"But im not on a hook." I kinda yelled back. I heard him laugh his head of. I don't get it what was so funny. Grown ups are so weird. I thought. I got Nudge up which is not easy, let me tell you. I also managed to get Angel up. I carried Angel down the stairs and back into the kitchen. I placed her in her seat, just as Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy came and all sat down. I ate my breakfast fast because I wanted to go play outside and forget the whole Fang thing. I was getting up when Jeb spoke.

"Max, you will only go outside for thirty minutes and then you will have time out" he said. Aw man why, why does he have to be so cruel? What did I do! Oh yeah, right, I tied him up and held him hostage.

"Aw come on Jeb, give me break I went easy on you" I pouted because I loved to go outside and be free.

"No buts, maybe next time you will think about that before you decide to make another little mission" he said. Fine im a big girl I can take it.

"Ok fine, but Jeb" I said to him.

"Yes sweetheart" he responded

"Don't worry I always have a plan for everything" I told him while smiling and with that I got up and went outside.

Ha. Max 2 Jeb 1

I enjoyed my thirty minutes of, as I like to call it, freedom. Then I went inside to do my time. But one thing is for sure. I will always have a mission not matter how small or big.


End file.
